


The Untitled Diner

by indieidek



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Drinking, London, M/M, Polaroid, Sad, Sad Daniel, Snuggling, Soup, Substance Abuse, no bby, party hard phillip, unstable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:25:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4341326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indieidek/pseuds/indieidek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is ordinary.<br/>Phil is anything but.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Untitled Diner

**TWELVE DAYS SINCE SOUP ARRIVED**  
The soup had no label. It was hard for him to even recognize it as soup until he opened the can, actually. It was a just a steel can that had shown up on his kitchen counter. On the inside of the can, the soup sat, brown and thick, and there it stayed for days. It was starting to smell but he really didn’t know what to do with it, but he knew he couldn’t throw it away, because he gave it to him. And he meant something to him.

So along he went with his mundane life. He went to school, he worked, he slept. But he doesn’t talk. He doesn’t want to waste his words on someone who isn’t her. Nothing too out of the ordinary, but you couldn’t really expect much more from a boy who was just so ordinary. That’s all he was, a face in the crowd. He was Daniel Howell, the ordinary boy.

Dan was in the diner down the street when it happened. He was with him, sitting across in a ripped red booth. He laughed and Dan smiled along with him as they sipped their milkshakes from the stereotypical striped straws. He laughed, and then he coughed. He sat up expectantly, a serious look splattered across his face. It was a look Dan had never seen from him before, because he was the boy who wasn’t serious. He was the boy who lived with no regrets and he hardly took anything seriously.

He looked at Dan, worry across his face and Dan wondered for the first time if this was going to be the end. It had always been the two of them, together. Dan and Phil, thick as thieves, caused havoc in the mean streets of Manchester. On one brisk day in October, it was Phil who uttered the words “I’m going to London, and I don’t think I’m coming back.” It had been Dan who tagged along for the ride.

Dan would have gone anywhere with her, but she didn’t know that yet.

So they left, and on one cold winter day in January, they embarked on their journey. They moved to the city, got a crappy apartment for a ridiculous price, and started their lives. Dan got crappy jobs waiting tables and Phil lived out loud. She went to parties, drank too much, and did more than she should have. But no matter where she fell asleep, where she blacked out, Dan was there to pick him up. And Phil always woke up at home.

Down the street from their rinky-dink old apartment, there was a diner. The diner had no name, like the soup had no label, and it was an eclectic place to eat. There was no menu, the waitress only took pictures on a old Polaroid camera, then handed them to Pablo, the cook. He only needed to look at your face and then he’d make you exactly what you wanted. Pablo was legendary.

On the day in the untitled diner was where the news was fatefully given, it was summer. It was the time in summer where a never-ending lull was passed onto everyone. It was hot, and everyone was sick of it. The two sat in the booth and a waitress immediately came up and took their pictures. Minutes after two ice-cold milkshakes were slid over to them.

The tension was eased after that. They joked like they were 18 and 24 on Skype before the world and the rest of their troubles got in their way. Dan relaxed, once he got a grasp and realized that this was the Phil he knew. This was the Phil he fell in love with, not the guy he finds wandering the streets of the city drunk and high off of whatever last night’s endeavor was. This was the Phil that he planned on spending the rest of his life with, best friends or more.

Phil stopped laughing suddenly, and then he coughed. He looked at Dan with such an expectant look in his eyes, so serious that it worried him. Dan had known this guy for years and for one moment in her life, Phil Lester had never been serious. He opened his mouth and the next words he uttered to Dan broke him.  
“Dan Howell, I have to be blunt, it’s not that I don’t love you, but I don’t.”

***  
Dan finds it strange that 17 words could change everything he knew about life. He didn’t remember anything from that day after Phil Lester uttered those awful words. He had woken up at home, in his bed. And in his bed, lying next to him, was a boy.  
It was Phil. 

He slowly shuffled so he was just close enough to feel the heat radiating off of Phil’s body. Dan threw an arm around him and snuggled closer, eyelids getting heavier until sleep finally captured him in her warm embrace. It was here, for the first time, that Dan truly felt at home in the tattered big city of London.

The next morning Phil was gone. In his place, was a note and a can of soup.

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this from awesomewritngprompts on Tumblr and you should definitely go follow them for great prompts. (And while you're on Tumblr, may as well follow me at quisguous.tumblr.com :-)


End file.
